Cheap Thrills
Just Dance Now |artist = Sia ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Bollywood Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Bollywood Version) |alt = Bollywood Version |mashup = Sunglasses |pc = (Classic) (Classic/''NOW'') / (Bollywood Version) |gc = / (Bollywood Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Bollywood Version) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Version) |nowc = CheapThrills |pictos = 153 (Classic) 109 (Bollywood Version) 130 (Mashup) |perf = Anissa Thai (Classic) Indian Version Marion Champmartin(P1) Andrea Condorelli (P2) |choreo = Anissa Thai (Classic))http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |audio = }} "Cheap Thrills" by Sia ft. Sean Paul is featured on and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Bollywood Version 'P1' P1 is a woman. She has dark brown hair and a pair of blue glasses. She has a blue t-shirt and a long yellow skirt. She also has a pair of blue dollshoes. 'P2' P2 is a man. He has dark brown hair. He is wearing a yellow jacket over a red t-shirt. He has a yellow bracelet on his left wrist and he is wearing a pair of black pants. He is also wearing a pair of cyan shoes. File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and colour by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars and lipsticks. At the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple and lime green. Bollywood Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. CheapThrillsGM.png|All Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Bollywood Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3: Rapidly raise your arms up and your left leg once, like you are partying. Gold Move 4: As if romantically dancing, slowly raise your right arm up while keeping the left to your hip, holding the other person's arm if applicable. This is the last move of the routine. CheapThrillsBVFirst3GM.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 CheaThrillsBVGM4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 in-game CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup The song has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017. It contains dancers with sunglasses, much like the Mashup for Blame (from ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Trivia *This is the second song by in the series, after She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). It is followed by Titanium and The Greatest. **However, this is the first song in which is the main artist rather than a featured artist. *The song was used in the trailer for . *This is the first choreography Anissa Thai has created for the game.https://www.facebook.com/nanifun/posts/10209698087706299 *The dancer has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). ** Coincidentally, both P1's routine of Hangover (BaBaBa) and this routine are performed by the same dancer (Anissa). *On some versions of the website (like Mexico's version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used for the song's place in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. *This is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. *In the lyrics, some lines sung by do not appear, including the following: "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control", and "Bada bang bang". *The line "''Mi nah touch a dollar on mi pocket''" (sung by Sean Paul) is written as "''I'm nah touch a dollar in mi pocket''". *This song was available for 7 days in for the Fashion Week. *The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. *The background is seen in Wherever I Go. *In the Just Dance Now version, the pictograms and their arrows are darker. This edit is used in the final version of the game, since the background is mainly white. *In the Just Dance 2017 menu, the background looks different: every element of it appears as a fuchsia silhouette, while the floor and the sky are yellow. * In the Mashup, the color switch in the background is slightly delayed. Gallery cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) CheapThrillsMU.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 0000007c.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 0000000d.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 cover Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 542.png|Avatar 200542.png|Golden avatar 300542.png|Diamond avatar CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|Bollywood Version P1's avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background Background 2.png|Background 2 CHeapUmbrella.png|The coach Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical's GIF on some versions of the official website CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|The Character Selection Screen 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on JDNow advice Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Videos Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Mashups